Drusilla Grey
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: When Drusilla Grey meets The Doctor, who failed to save her parents from an alien attack, she decides to travel with him, and soon he becomes like a second father to her. But will he be able to keep her from harm, when he could not do so for her parents?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... :(**

Author's Note: In this story, we're pretending this is the Doctor's twelfth regeneration, making him a completely new Doctor :)   
**  
Chapter One, The School Bus**

A dozen black umbrellas surrounded a little spot in a little graveyard, where there were two graves side by side. Rain poured down on the foggy place, the freshly dug dirt on the new graves was muddy and sickening. A voice rang out among the crying group,

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey will always be remembered, they showed bravery in the face of an attack that no one has ever seen the likes of before. We honer their sacrifice and their bravery..."

A girl stood closer then the rest of the group to the two graves, clutching to her umbrella as if to dear life as tears poured down her face. She suddenly heard an odd noise somewhere behind her, and decided that she didn't want to hear any more of the speech the man was making about her parents. Any odd sound behind her would be much less painful to investigate. She dropped her umbrella and ran through the pouring rain, causing some gasps to echo across the small group of people, but for the most part, they ignored her.

She didn't have to run far, before she saw what she instantly knew to be the source of the sound, though she wasn't quite sure why she knew it.

A man was leaning against a blue police box, with a grave look on his face. He seemed to have been watching the funeral from afar, but now his eyes were on the heart-broken girl, in her black mourning dress, soaking wet in the pouring rain.

"You're the man..." Gasped the girl, as she tried to stop the sobs that had been ongoing all morning, "The man who stopped the attack...The attack from those creatures..."

"Yeah...I suppose so, yeah." He said, looking at her with a pitying expression in his eyes. "Not soon enough, I'm afraid...And I'm so sorry." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "You're Drusilla, aren't you? Drusilla Grey?"

The girl gave a small nod, "How-how did you know?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He gave her a very gentle smile, "You're mum and dad, they couldn't stop talking about you...Up until the very end, you were on their mind."

The sobbing she had almost calmed began again, and she sank to the ground, unable to bear the pain. She didn't care that she was now covered in mud.

The man knelt down beside her, and gave her a gentle pat on the back, his voice broke slightly as he spoke, and the fact that he seemed to feel her pain was comforting, "You're mum...She died very suddenly...She didn't feel any pain...Your dad...I didn't know exactly what his last words meant, but he made me promise I'd tell you...He said, 'Tell Dru I love her, and that I can't ride the school bus with her.' "

More tears streamed down the cheeks of the girl, but the sobbing stopped, and she managed a weak laugh, "When I was very small, on my very first day of school, dad said 'I'm sorry, Dru, I can't ride the school bus with you,' I begged and begged, but he insisted I needed to go on my own. A couple years later, I went on a trip with some friends, I was frightened to be without my parents, and there was no bus involved, but he said the same thing...'I can't ride the school bus with you,' ...And then, last year...I was so sick...I was in the hospital, and the doctors insisted I wouldn't make it...My dad sat there crying...And I told him he had to ride the school bus without me..." Her voice rose to a slightly higher pitch, "That's how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to go on without me! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

She could see on the man's face the pain that was written there. She could tell he cared about her parent's deaths, but she couldn't fathom why a stranger would.

He got to his feet, and leaned over to offer his hand to help her, and slowly she followed suit, barely finding the strength to stand.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask, in a choked voice.

"I'm the Doctor."

She didn't understand the answer, but she didn't bother to ask. It was like in a dream, when you know something doesn't make much sense, but you don't even question it.

"Someone is worried about you," The Doctor said, after a small pause, and pointed over her shoulder.

Drusilla turned around and saw a young man, about sixteen years old, leaning against a tree with his umbrella, and watching her closely.

"Rayan." She told the Doctor, any other moment she would have wanted to talk to the young man, but she couldn't right now.

"Who are you, Doctor?" She asked, after another pause.

He just shrugged.

"You stopped an alien invasion, who are you?" She insisted,

"You won't believe me," The Doctor told her simply.

"Try me."

"I'm an alien, a time traveler." He spoke almost mechanically, like his outrageous words didn't carry much meaning at all.

And somehow, she believed him.

"And what will you do now?" She asked him, her tears had slowed, and she longed to find out more information about this Doctor. It was a good distraction from the pain she felt.

"Travel." He said, with another shrug.

"My mum always used to say, that no trip was worth going on without a friend." Drusilla said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Smart woman, your mum." He said, with a small nod.

"So let me come time travel with you, see different planets. If you're an alien time traveler, prove it to me." She said, her voice firm,

"No." He said, shaking his head, as he turned around, as if to leave.

"Please!" Her firm voice faded, and now she was pleading, "Please! I can't stay here! My mum and dad are dead, they'll send me to live with some stranger! Please!"

He paused and turned to look at her again, "How old are you, Drusilla Grey?"

"Fifteen. They'll send me away, please!"

"Why should you trust me? I'm some stranger, and you want to come travel with me?" The Doctor asked her, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"My parents trusted you, and they were smart people. My dad told you about school buses, he must have trusted you." Drusilla spoke with a certain confidence in her voice. She trusted her parents, and she felt if she could trust them, she could trust this man. Somehow she felt they weren't strangers, but old friends.

"What happened when your parents trusted me?" He said, his voice was harsher then it had been a moment before, and pain was written so clearly across his face, that for some reason, her own pain was forgotten and all she could feel was the stabbing pain of this stranger, whose painful past seemed to be reflected in the hurt in his eyes.

"Please, Doctor." She begged, her voice a mere mumble.

He hesitated for a moment, and then a wide smile spread across his face, "Oh, alright then! Come along, Drusilla Grey!" He said, opening the door of his his little police box and stepping inside.

Just as she was about to follow him, she heard a voice behind her calling her name, and she turned to see who it was.

She'd completely forgotten about the boy standing there in the rain, watching her. Rayan had now dropped his umbrella and was calling out to her urgently. "Drusilla!"

She stepped backwards into the door of the police box, waving at the boy as she did with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She took in one last look of him, and closed the door behind her.

For the first time, Drusilla looked around the inside of the box, and couldn't believe her eyes.

There seemed to be a whole world in that small box she'd seen just a moment before.

It was bigger on the inside.

**Author's Note: There's Chapter One! Well? What do you think? I hope you guys enjoy it, and that you don't mind too much the OC characters, since there's always new people in Doctor Who. I wanted to tell you, also, that this isn't going to be a "Doctor falls for companion" fanfiction. That would be weird, she's fifteen! No. I'll tell you now it's going to be a sort of father/daughter like relationship, so don't worry. They won't fall in love. That would be weird. Anyway! Please review! I like constructive criticism :)**


End file.
